vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple of Eden
Summary The Apples of Eden are sphere-shaped pieces of technology created by Isu. Having long outlived their creators, the Apples are featured prominently, although cryptically, throughout recorded history as the cause of several 'divine' and 'superhuman' events; these include the Trojan War, the parting of the Red Sea, and Adam and Eve being cast out of Eden. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-B with illusions Name: Apple of Eden Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Millions of years Classification: Sphere Wielders: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Desmond Miles, Al Mualim, Arno Dorian, George Washington, Connor Kenway Powers and Abilities: Mind Control (Can interface with neurotransmitters to issue commands to the human brain, thus allowing them mental control over humans), Illusion Creation (Able to project images and conjure realistic illusions), Reality Warping (Can turn thought into reality, Illusions created by the Apple can physically harm a target), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Teleportation (Al Mualim used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens in his battle against Altaïr), Perception Manipulation (Capable of tricking and altering a target's senses), Duplication (Its wielder can use it to create multiple clones of himself in order to aid him in combat), Pain Manipulation (Can cause intense pain), Precognition (Taught Altaïr how to build a gun, centuries before guns were even invented), By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around the user, followed by a smaller, white perimeter, opponents within the golden perimeter will go mad and fight each other and opponents within the white perimeter will immediately die, Empathy Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse a target), Animal Manipulation (The Head of Saint Denis, which encased an Apple of Eden, could be used to make bats attack the opponent), Resistance to Mind Control (The Apple allowed Ezio to resist being controled by the Staff of Eden) Attack Potency: Unknown (Doesn't focus on destruction or physical damage, however, as its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them), Wall level with illusions (Illusions created by the apple can harm Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Rodrigo Borgia) Speed: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Should be much more durable than the regular weapons used by the assasins) Range: At least Planetary (The Templars believed the apple to be able to control the entire planet), Likely far higher (As its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them) Weaknesses: Using it excesifully can harm the user, however, they will be healed as soon as they spend a few second without using it. 'Prerequisites: ' Being experienced enough to controling it (Inexperienced users can end up bringing harm to themselves as well as those around them in an attempt to use the weapon) Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapons Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Weapons Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pain Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Animal Users Category:Resistance Users